Annual Conversations
by lets-sing-it
Summary: “You’re not stupid, Cho doesn’t know how lucky she is to have some one like you feel so strongly for her… you’re perfect, Harry.” Just a bit of H-G fluff.One shot.


**Title: **Annual Conversations.

**Author: **lets-sing-it

**Disclaimer: **It's all JKR

**- reposted!** Change of Characters ... new penname as well. (was x-iNNi3 AUTTi)

I had been thinking about him more and more. Especially after I learned Cho had broken it off with him. I mean I doubt I'd ever talk to him anyway, but I'd rather him be free. It's not really nice to be obsessing over another girl's guy, right?

I had no clue why they break up; well I guess I could see why he would break up with her. But that's not how it happened… he loved her. But I could tell it wasn't reciprocated as I heard Cho brag to her giggling friends.

_("Of course _I _dumped _him,_ I mean it's not like I've ever been dumped" "Cho, you were too good for him anyways" "I know")_

Their conversations annoyed me… so much. Anything about her did really. You may be thinking that I am just wallowing in self-pity and jealousy… but I really can't stand her. It's been this way since before him. It's kinda funny actually, we used to be so close, wow, now that I think about it our friendship started fading after she and him broke up the first time. Now she acts like she's too good for me. But, like I said, she was annoying anyway.

I overheard their ended relationship on my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I had the rest of the day to contemplate how he was taking it, was he heart broken? He and her have gone out so many times before, shouldn't he be used to it? I hope so; I knew it would break my heart to see one ounce of sadness on his face and not be able to comfort him. Well I guess I _could_, but this might seem weird since I haven't talked to him since last year. We have one of those relationships where we talk about **once** a year.

Which is even worst because he's my brothers best friend… you'd think I'd talk to him a _little_ more.

Every time I passed him in the hall he seemed perfect as ever. Which worried me even more, either he was bottling his emotions or he just didn't care for Cho.

I wished… I saw the way he looked at her. He smiles only when she's near. I doubt he's taking his breakup so nonchalantly unintentionally… it was a face he was putting up.

Or maybe they weren't broken up. Maybe Cho was just saying that to impress her ditzy friends.

That idea was rather ruined when, on my way to the library, there was Cho so shyly making out with her new man.

I was walking down the stairs towards where they stood and would you look at that brilliant timing? He walked out from the library.

I dropped my books, I couldn't help but do something so I could watch this unfold.

His face fell when he looked up and saw his love with some one else. Kinda like all those times I saw him with her, but I suspect it's worse when you actually have been with that person.

Cho looked up from what she was doing and an evil smirk graced her previously occupied lips.

"Oh hi, _Harry_," she said deviously.

I had gathered my books and was at the bottom step by the time Harry stuttered at that he left something in the library. He looked up at me and caught my eye, my heart went out to him.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you Harry," Cho said winking at him. I glared at her as I walked by. Harry looked at me strangely then followed me through the door.

I knew he was right behind me as I headed for a free table. I wanted to say something, but what? It wouldn't be my place really.

I found an unoccupied table and dumped my books on it. Harry sat at a table near mine. I tried hard to concentrate on the book in front of me, but I couldn't help but glance over. Harry had his wand in his hand and he was talking softly, seemingly trying to perform a spell. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him transform the book in front of him into a duck.

"No… that's not what supposed to happen. Merlin, how am I supposed to get my book back?" he said softly to him self.

It was now or never…

"Harry," I said turning to face him. He looked up as if just realizing I was there, "Do you need some help with that? I'm pretty good with transfiguration…" I said pointing to his duck.

"Oh," he blushed. "Would you?"

I smiled and moved my chair next to his, "What _were _you trying to transfigure?" He wasn't paying attention though. His mind was on something else, Cho quite possibly. I touched his arm, "Harry?"

He started, "What?"

"What were trying to transfigure?" His eyes were on my hand that was still on his arm. I bit my lip and took my hand off to fix my skirt.

"I was trying to turn that chair into a table… I'm not quite sure how this resulted," he said motioning towards the duck.

I said the spell and the duck let out a quack as it turned back into his Transfiguration book. "Now when you try the spell… it might help to have nothing in the way of you and the chair… and try to concentrate hard." I looked up to smile at him again and he was looking at me strangely.

"What…?"

"Oh nothing… thanks for getting rid of my duck. Not having anything to study from for tomorrow would just epitomize my terrible day…" poking his book as if to see if there was any feathers.

I had a small smile on my face, I wasn't sure what to say… "I'm… sorry is it Ch..?" I cut my self off and looked away. That was too personal to ask.

"Cho? Yeah, I guess… you'd think I'd be used to it by now…" he said pushing the chair out into the open. "It's just… I can't keep away from her… yet it always ends the same. I guess I deserve it, for being so stupid."

I looked down for a second then at Harry. He really loved her, I shook my head, "You're not stupid, Cho doesn't know how lucky she is to have some one like you feel so strongly for her… you're perfect, Harry."

He looked at me oddly… "Ginny." He started. But I just smiled, picked up my bag and said goodbye.

Walking out I thought, well there's my annual conversation with him.

**Author's Note… **) Yeah, I had this originally as a Seamus-Ginny fic… but I really wanted to have something H-G and I already have a Seamus fic… so I rewrote some bits and reposted it… hope you like. **R E V I E W **if you want.


End file.
